


And So It Begins

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Fear, Gen, ILY Edition, Infidelity, Inktober, minor abuse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Is father going to leave him and mother? Were they not good enough for him? He has another family? Are they being replaced? He didn't want that. They were happy together. His form trembled at his thoughts.





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 31: Fear.

"How could you do this to me?! Are you out of your mind?!" The voice of an angry woman echoed throughout the house followed by a loud crash.

 

"This is what you do when you go on your business trips?! Get other women pregnant?! How many others are out there? Hm?!" A loud smack followed the question.

 

The small child listened to his parents argue as he pressed himself to the wall, hugging his knees.

 

Is father going to leave him and mother? Were they not good enough for him? He has another family? Are they being replaced? He didn't want that. They were happy together. His form trembled at his thoughts.

 

Kousuke's heart thundered in his chest as the voices got louder. He quickly shot up from his place on the floor and ran downstairs.

 

The child made his way into the kitchen only to falter in his steps at the presence of another. Kousuke's form shook as he saw the redhead sipping a glass of juice at the table.

 

_"All these years, down the shit hole!"_

 

Blue eyes widened a bit at the outburst before they shook with anger. "This is all your fault." His voice quivered as he pointed to the younger boy.

 

Emerald orbs lit up as Nol saw his elder sibling. "Hi!" He smiled.

 

"I bet you're enjoying this!" He fought back his tears. "You want to tear our family apart so father can have a life with you and your mom!"

 

His chest heaved.

 

"Huh?" The redhead tilted his head in confusion.

 

"You shouldn't have been born. If you weren't this wouldn't have happened." He rubbed at his eyes.

 

Nol pushed himself off of his chair and ran to his brother, enveloping him in a tiny hug. "Don't cry."

 

"Don't touch me!" He shouted as he roughly pushed the boy off of his person. "I hate you!"

 

Kousuke stormed off.

 

Yui marched down the stairs in search of the redhead. She paced into the kitchen where she found him.

 

Her face twisted in disgust before grabbing his arm roughly, dragging him to the door.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Rand asked as he followed behind her, an angry red handprint decorating his features.

 

"He's not staying in this house." She spat.

 

"He's my son and I say that he is." The brunet objected in a tone that left no room for arguments.

 

Her grip on the boy's arm got tighter, eliciting a shout of pain.

 

"It hurts.." Nol whimpered, pointing to her hand.

 

"Let him go." Rand ordered, creasing his brow.

 

Yui levelled the man with a glare that put Medusa's to shame.

 

She shifted her head to look at the boy who winced at the expression she gave him.

 

Nol suppressed the urge to cry. 

...

The bedroom door was gently pushed open. The child squinted open his eyes, barely recognizing the silhouette of the figure, disoriented from slumber.

 

He rubbed at his eyes. The bed dipped to the side of him. He felt a gentle hand run its fingers through his hair before gently caressing his face.

 

He smiled. "Mommy?"

 

The hand drifted towards his neck before applying pressure. "Don't let me catch you referring to me by that title again." The voice seethed.

 

Nol blinked his eyes a few times, staring into the eyes of Yui Hirahara. "S-sorry." He choked out.

 

Her finely manicured nails dug into the sides of his neck. They would surely leave a mark.

 

"Whatever gods are out there knows how much I abhor your existense. You are living, breathing proof of my husband's infidelity and it makes me sick to my stomach." She twisted her mouth.

 

The stranglehold she had on his neck was proving it hard to breathe. What should he do? Try to scream for help? Think, think..

He was stunned.

Was this fear? He hadn't felt this level of fear to another person before. Not even his father..

 

The grip around his neck was released all at once. The child gasped for air as the woman raised herself from off of the bed, walking towards the door.

 

She turned around to address him one last time with an eye crinkling smile.

 

"Welcome to the family, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the Inktober I Love Yoo Prompt.
> 
> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
